


That's Enough

by princess_evans_addict



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tickling, cheer up tickles, slight angst, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Wanda feels guilty for what happened while fighting Rumlow. Steve isn’t having it. ticklish!wanda, slight Civil War spoilers





	That's Enough

different-person-than-yesterday : Oh my god, I love you already… since you don’t seem to have your ask box open i’ll send it on here So, that seen from CA 3 where Steve comes into her room after seeing the news and talks to her and in the end she gets tickled so she’ll cheer up

 

...

“The Avengers need to take responsibility.” The newswoman says over the video showing all of the dead and injured because of her powers. The TV turns off suddenly, and Wanda purses her lips, straightening a little and not needing to turn around to see who it is.

“It was my fault,” She says quietly, not looking at him.

“It wasn’t your fault- it was mine.” Steve calmly strides over, and she can feel his eyes steady on hers. “He said Bucky, and suddenly I was a sixteen year old in Brooklyn again.” He settles beside her, leaning forward to look at her.

“You saw what happened.” She says harshly. “I killed people.”

“This job… we try to save as many people as we can. Sometimes that doesn’t mean everybody. But if we can’t find a way to live with that, next time… maybe nobody gets saved.” He catches her gaze, and she can’t look away. “You did what you could.”

Wanda releases a shaky breath, glancing at the TV screen and still feeling weighted with guilt. “It wasn’t enough,” She whispers.

“Ok, that’s enough.” He grips her arms and turns, moving so she’s on her back and he’s hovering over her. He doesn’t give her a chance to protest before he’s gently tickling her stomach, making her giggle.

“Steheheheheheve, dohohohohohon’t!” She giggles, trying to squirm away. If she could focus she would use her powers to stop his hands, but with him gently teasing a sensitive spot she can’t focus. “Stohohohohohop!”

“Stop what?” He smiles, and she grabs his hands, unable to shove him away. “Oh, this? You don’t like this?” There’s a playful light in his eyes she rarely sees, and she loves it, her chest warming at the sight.

“Steheheheheheve, stohohohop ihihihit!” She giggles, squealing when his finger catches her belly button. He freezes, and Wanda sees the dangerous smirk before he suddenly strikes, making her scream with a laugh. “Nyahahahahahahat thehehehehehehere!”

“Ooh, did I find a spot?” He teases. She feels tears in her eyes, and he stops, rubbing her stomach soothingly as she finishes giggling. She bites her lip as she looks up at him, his eyes warm as he smiles. “Do you feel better?” He asks gently.

“I hate you,” She grins, making him laugh, and she climbs into a sitting position. “I don’t know,” She sighs. “It’s both of our faults, I suppose. I just wish I had saved more people.”

Steve wraps his arms around her, holding her close to his body and letting her snuggle against him. “We’ll fix this,” He promises. She smiles, letting him soothe her, and just listens to his steady heartbeat as she tries to forget the images of her victims.


End file.
